


a right thing to do.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Implied Relationships, TAKABURC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada hal yang bisa kaulakukan jika melihat ke sudut yang berbeda.</p><p>(untuk #TAKABURC bersama Tauries4597)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a right thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer: ******hetalia axis powers milik hidekaz himaruya dan saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini.

Kedua tangannya terikat diatas kepalanya. Nafasnya yang menderu serta wajah yang dialiri cairan merah membuatnya setengah sadar. Tidak, dia tidak ingin mati sekarang. Tidak, dia akan menemukan dulu siapa yang melakukan ini padanya.

"Kalau aku harus mati saat ini juga...'' Dia tersenyum lembut. "...aku harus membuat siapapun yang melakukan ini padaku trauma.''

Mengangkat pandangannya kearah pintu besi didepannya, ia tersenyum kembali. "Kalau aku bisa melihat para Rohingya terbunuh, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat 'orang bodoh' ini mati, kan?''

" _I'm Burma and I'll kill you as soon as I found you._ ''

.

.

.

Sementara gadis kecil itu bertanya dalam hatinya, _‘apakah ini benar?’_.

Menghukum orang lain karena mereka dianggap sebagai pendosa, membuat mereka menderita sebagaimana dosa mereka, apakah ini benar? Gadis kecil itu selalu beranggapan bahwa ucapan kakaknya sama sahihnya dengan kitab suci, bahwa teman-teman kakaknya selalu melakukan hal yang benar. Tetapi ketika ia melihat target mereka sekarang—ia sangsi. Burma, menurut apa yang dibaca oleh Liechtenstein, adalah orang yang diduga terlibat dalam pembunuhan para Rohingya. Itu prasangka, tetapi sudah ada hukum yang dijatuhkan untuknya.

Hukum yang menurutnya— _terlalu kejam_.

“Liechtenstein.”

Suara kakaknya membuat pemikiran itu sirna. Mengingatkan akan sesuatu yang lebih krusial dibanding perdebatan dalam kepala. Tugasnya.

“Ya?”

“Kau siap?”

Jemarinya memperbaiki pita di kepala sebelum menjawab mantap.

“Ya.”

.

.

,

Liechtenstein tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya.

Dan ia juga tak berpikir bahwa ini adalah hukuman yang pantas. Yang ia pikirkan adalah, ini semua salah. Menumpahkan darah hanya akan menumpahkan lebih banyak darah, membuang lebih banyak nyawa. Organisasi ini berjalan tidak ke arah yang benar, Liechtenstein sadar. Dengan tugas untuk menghabisi yang diberikan untuknya, itu sudah menjadi bukti. Salah, hatinya terus menganggap bahwa ini semua salah, bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan yang salah.

Ia tidak mengarahkan pelatuk senapan itu padanya.

Ia menunduk dan melepaskan ikatan tawanan. Pun membuang tali dan senapan itu jauh-jauh darinya.

“Pergilah.”

Burma berdiri, menatapnya nyalang.

“Kau dalang dari semua ini?”

Mendengar sinisnya suara itu, ia terdiam.

“Jawab!”

Seharusnya ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan reaksi ini. Mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan sudah keterlaluan (di matanya). Menghabisi keluarga seseorang dan menyiksa seseorang sampai sekarat hanya karena orang tersebut terduga bersalah, bukanlah hal yang patut dilakukan.

Bukanlah hal yang benar. Itu hanya menorehkan lebih banyak dendam.

“Aku hanya—melaksanakan perintah.”

Dan itu yang terlontar oleh lisannya, dengan lirih menghiasinya.

“Baik. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, akan kucari tahu sendiri.”

Liechtenstein terdiam, menunduk membiarkan sosok tersebut melintas. Pertama kalinya ia menentang perintah dan ia tak menyesal.

Karena dianggapnya, ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

.

.

.

Dan seharusnya, Burma menghantamkan kepala gadis itu ke lantai. Burma bisa saja membalas dendam dengan memenggal kepala gadis itu dan meninggalkannya di lantai, menulis surat peringatan dengan darah Sang Gadis sebelum pergi membalas dendam.

Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya.

Tetapi ia melangkah keluar, berusaha menyelidiki siapa yang memulai ini semua.

 

 

(ingatkan ia untuk memberikan secangkir teh pada gadis itu jika mereka bersua untuk kedua kalinya.)

(ketika memikirkan itu, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, _hangat_.)

* * *

 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> pertama, makasih banyak buat ndang dan ~~mbak bela~~ dhani atas challengenya 8")
> 
> tbh ya, aku punya suatu prinsip yang membuatku nggak bisa nulis fanfiksi dengan oc sebagai karakter utama, aku juga nggak pinter sejarah dan buta banget sejarah negara asean kecuali indonesia. makanya terpaksa kuputar begini biar aku masih bisa ngelanjutin. maaf kalau tidak berkenan :")


End file.
